


Overreaction

by schakatze



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/pseuds/schakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the hospital leaves Kirishima's mind whirling with panic and unwanted memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Much apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors found. Super rusty at writing, kinda need to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Fact: Drabbling on the phone is not fun.

The first time it happens, you have no idea how to react. All you know is that you'll probably regret dropping everything like you did earlier when tomorrow arrives and the threat of the deadline looms even closer overhead. For now though, the only thought crossing through that panicked mind of yours is that you need to be there, you need him to wake up Right Now and tell you that Everything Is Alright. That he's Not Going To Die and that You're Being A Colossal Idiot.

But he doesn't, and besides you've already gone through this earlier in the afternoon. Wanting to wake him up again after it was hell trying to get him to sleep is simply selfish of you and you sit there in the dark silence unable to do anything more than just sit there because if you do anything else you'll probably cave and wake him up.

It's the environment you figure, the fact that you're sitting in the hospital and the fact that just the clean antiseptic smell alone is triggering so many memories and you're unable to do more than _just cope_ under the onslaught of everything being triggered in your head.

You've never liked hospitals, figuring them to be a necessary evil and after Sakura's death you've had even less reason to. You lost count at some point, the number of nights you spent at her bedside just like this unable to do more than just watch her waste away to nothing. All while keeping up a brave front for the world, smiling and laughing all you wanted to do was scream and cry and rail at the world at how unfair her entire life had been.

"You're thinking too much."

A sharp raspy voice jerks you out of your thoughts, and immediately you get out of your seat, helping him sit up before handing him a cup of water to wet his parched throat. "Now whatever gave you that idea."

He shrugs. "You're overreacting."

"Excuse you. I think it's a perfectly logical response to have when your lover is in the hospital."

"It's just a broken leg."

"It's not--" You paused, taking in a slow deep breath, taking a seat on the bed next to him while you try to sort out your thoughts. What you don't expect though is for his hand to pull you down against his chest, or for that hand to be trembling as you feel his chest heave with a sigh.

"I'm not her." He says. "I don't know what you went through then but it's not the same as now."

He always claims that you're impossible to read, that he has no idea what's going through your head even at the best of times. You think that it's all bullshit though, that on some level he probably knows you better than you know yourself. Fist clenching in his hospital gown, you finally let out a shaky breath, the first of many as you fight against the urge to just cave and let go of everything you've held bottled up inside of you all these while.

"Listen to me you idiot. I have plenty of years-- no, decades left and I have absolutely zero plans on kicking it before an old crotchety man like you, you hear me? Zero."

"Is that a proposal?" As soon as the words leave your mouth you want to do nothing more than kick yourself in the ass. And you wait, wait for the reaction that's sure to follow, for him to shove you off his chest in a flustered huff in response to your teasing words. Instead he surprises you again, his hand tightening it's hold slightly on the back of your neck and he shifts to a more comfortable position.

"... Yea."

Once more you lose track of the minutes, not sure how long the both of you spent simply breathing against each other in that uncomfortable position. All you know for sure is that your back will definitely be getting back at you for tonight, that your deadline will be kicking your ass more so than usual and on top of everything else, that the hospital is suddenly a more bearable place to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Figures the first proper drabble I write on my own unprompted would be something to do with Trifecta. Dedication to Wingz, Anthea and AG for all the fornicating bunnies in my head.


End file.
